Ars Nova - The Templar Fleet
by Mr. thinker
Summary: A year has passed when Chihaya Gunzo, together with his crew, saved the world from the Fleet of Fog. Peace reigns once again in his world that was slowly consumed by the rising ocean. But it was abruptly ended when a new type of Fleet of Fog ships emerge and started blockading the seas, threatening the existence of mankind once again. Possible Multiple Crossovers :) Tee-Hee XD
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Year : 2056

Two years after the delivery of the vibration warhead, America sustained communication with every state. The production of the vibration warhead was implemented by the American government against the Fleet of Fog.

Year : 2058

The U.N. government was formed and established a fleet to hunt down the notorious swindler, traitor, and extortionist Chihaya Shouzou, the leader of the 'Scarlet Fleet' and the 'Scapa Flow Fleet.' However, the fleet was put on stand-by when Chihaya Gunzou, son of Chihaya Shouzou, made a proposal to capture the his father with his own power and resources. The U.N., because of his recognition as a world hero, granted his request.

Later that year, the Japanese Government and the Fleet of Fog's Oriental Fleet had formed an alliance in order to strengthen their power to capture the notorious leader of the Scarlet Fleet. The Oriental Fleet was composed of Kongou, Kirishima, Haruna, Takao, Hyuuga, and the menta-modeless Maya, and the famous I-401 submarine, and together they searched the whole of the Pacific for the Scarlet Fleet.

Year : 2059

After a year of searching, they found the Scarlet Fleet. The Blue Steel Fleet, together with part of the U.N. Navy Fleet, engaged in battle.

The Scarlet Fleet and Scapa Flow Fleet, composed of the Battleships Yamato, Musashi, and the Bismarck; the Submarine U-2501 and its fleet; and many Fleet of Fog ships, were destroyed. All of the crew members except the Yamato and Bismarck were executed on the spot by I-401's super-gravity cannon.

Musashi, commanded by Shouzou Chihaya at the time, was sunk by the Oriental Fleet's flagship Kongou and I-401. Yamato and Bismarck fled the battleground and disappeared.

Later that year, a satellite was launched from Houston and orbited at the Earth's atmosphere. It acts as a long-distance communication link, which connects the two supreme countries, United States and Japan.

Since then only a small number of Fleet of Fog remained attacked or intercepted civilian ships or airplanes.

* * *

Year : 2060 P.T. (Peace time)

Location : Pacific Ocean, near Japan

The Pacific Ocean swayed at a calm pace. The early night sky began to envelope and turn the ocean's color into a navy blue. The air was smooth and created a low, humming sound as it made contact with the water.

The cruise ship Princess of the Moon glided across the surface of the ocean. It was the first cruise ship made in years, and was allowed by the International Oceanic Transportation Committee to sail in the Pacific, bound for Japan.

The bow deck was filled with passengers who were dancing with the sweet mellow music coming from the ship's speakers. There were also children playing on the deck, on the farther side of the ship, enjoying the calm speed of their transportation vessel.

In the bridge, the crew of the ship were also enjoying the night with wine and food. Right now they were allowed to have fun since it was Christmas Day. However, the fun was interrupted when they heard a beeping sound coming from their radar.

"Hmm, what's this?" a crew member said as he looked at the screen. A small red blip lay behind their marker for the ship.

"A whale maybe?" another crew member said, however the dot disappeared and reappeared several seconds later, this time beside their ship.

"What on earth is this?"

"Could be Fleet of Fog?"

"No it's too fast for a battleship or fast cruisers."

The crew gathered by the radar monitor, disturbed by the dot, which was still moving and approaching them speedily.

"Bearing 9'o'clock. Speed…30…no…40…50-"

"Oi, it's increasing!" a crewmember said and ran to the window of the bridge, taking out his binoculars to look at whatever was approaching them. "What the-! Turn around! Hard to port!" he shouted, but it was too late. Not even a second afterwards, the whole ship rocked left and many passengers, still outside, were either thrown over-board or slumped on the wooden deck.

* * *

The Princess of the Moon, earlier filled with dancing music and a Christmas atmosphere, was split in half and burning on the surface of the water.

The ship sank slowly under the cold, heartless Pacific, ripples and waves dancing upon its surface as the night sky was filled with screams and terror from remaining passengers squirming and struggling in the ocean water.

But their agonizing and desperate sounds were immediately cut after a flash of gold colored light suddenly came out from the smoke of the burning ship and hit them.

Stalking in the distance, surveying its feat in the coldest glow of the fire, was the predatory vessel. It was an 18th-century model, a fourth-rate with its sails fluttering and tugging the ship away, but as the ship moved further into the deepest waters it began to glow in blue and gold colors. Its name shone on the stern in mockingly brighter hues as it swerved into the darkness, gloating that the ship was the _**Jackdaw**_.

* * *

Kamikage Ryuujirou leaned his back on the chair, talking on the phone with caution. His thoughts were still clear and sharp even though it was already midnight, and, even though the tone of his voice was calm, its content was case-sensitive and could jeopardize his position in the government. The topic was gruesome.

"I understand, Prime Minister. As of a moment ago, I sent a patrol unit to the last course and position of the Princess of the Moon before their communication died."

He fixed his glasses and mellowed his hair passively as the British prime minister spoke on into his ear.

"We also asked the American Base in San Diego to help us in the operation…but their communication went dead too-"

The prime minister said something on the other end of the line, causing Ryuujirou to sigh.

"I'm afraid so, sir. I'm forming the same possibility," he paused and fixed a tie on his casual shirt, "that the San Diego naval base was attacked."

He moved the mouse of his computer and clicked.

"In this course of action…we already called them," he said with a smile. "Yes, the Blue Steel Fleet."

* * *

Chihaya Gunzo, a dark-haired man, slowly opened his eyes and looked at the large screen hanging above the control center of his submarine, I-401. He looked around and observed each of his crew, who were in a happy mood, even though it was already past Christmas Day.

His eyes scanned to his sonar operator and communications officer Shizuka Hodzumi, a girl with long black hair, spectacles over her gray eyes, and a violet skirt with a tucked-in white top, then to his weapon master, Kashihara Kyouhei, a tanned man with a pair of goggles over his green eyes whose upswept hair was tied into three ponytails, wearing a Sando shirt and brown cargo pants. Both were humming a Christmas children song cheerfully as if it was still Christmas.

"Captain, we're entering Japanese territory."

He looked at his first mate, Oribe Sou, and nodded. Sou was, as usual, sporting a sweater and blue jeans, and the same red and white face mask enwrapping his whole head still was his most prominent quality.

"Gunzo, are you all right?"

Gunzo looked at Iona, a small girl with green eyes and tinted white hair who wore a navy-blue school uniform. She was the mental model of his submarine, I-401, sitting on an elevated podium in between Sou and him.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Gunzo said calmly.

"Is it because you're wearing a t-shirt instead of you usual one?"

"No, it's just that it's…Christmas time."

Iona blinked her eyes and said.

"Christmas is one of the events that humans love to celebrate with their love ones right?" the girl asked as Gunzo closed his eyes and nodded.

Iona stared at him for a moment then she remembered their mission involving U.N. a Year ago, she looked away and in awkward voice she said.

"Sorry Gunzo…"

Gunzo looked at her, confused by what she said until he realized that the girl remembered.

"It's all right Iona; I'm past all of the stages of grief." He smiled at the girl, and she smiled back.

"Captain, engine reporting." The screen above them suddenly changed and showed a girl with orange hair tied into twin pig tails.

"I've finished repairing some parts; as usual we're running out of nanomaterials."

"Very good then, Iori."

Iori Watanuki, the engine operator, smiled peppily.

"Yes, sir," she replied, afterwards disappeared from the screen as the voyage continued to Japan. Gunzo, the young submarine captain, and his crew were returning from their mission, which was the investigation about dead communication in San Diego Naval Base…and the result isn't good.

"The naval base was completely destroyed…" he whispered to Iona as they stared at the screen.

"Gunzo, there're traces of oceanic and geographic disturbance on the base"-she paused to looked at him-"an indication that a Super Graviton Cannon was fired there."

The captain closed his eyes and thought of the many battleships that he and his crew had sunk which used the same weapon against them. None of them matched the strength of what destroyed the base.

_The range is too wide for a Super Graviton Cannon…_

He pondered deeply over the weapon and the scale of the destruction before his thoughts were interrupted by Shizuka.

"Captain, receiving incoming call from our Headquarters," she said as the captain nodded. Upon his notification, she pressed a button on her console, allowing the call to come through.

The large screen above the control center opened a new window and stirred to life.

"Captain, this is Hyuuga, reporting for duty," A brunette with a monocle on her right eye and wearing an orange sweater, grey miniskirt, and lab coat appeared on the screen.

"Good, Hyuuga, what is-"

"Wahh! Iona-sama, how's my baby goddess of war!" Hyuuga, whose eyes suddenly locked on Iona, suddenly burst in appraisal and excitement. "I'm so saddened that I didn't come for you, you could've been hurt! Owowhooo-wah!"

The obsessive yandere flew offscreen after she punched by blue-haired woman wearing a white dress.

"Oi! Hyuuga! We're here to report on Captain Gunzo! Save your lesby love-"

"Greetings, Takao, what's the status of the base?"

Cherry-red, Takao looked away and tried to conceal her embarrassment by standing straight and dictating the status.

"Well-umm-The ministry of-wah!"

Hyuuga suddenly appeared behind her and tried to push her away from the camera.

"Don't tell me what to do-"

"I'm talking to my 'oh captain, my captain'!"

"Save your tsundere behavior later-"

Gunzo and Iona sighed synchronously as the two girls fully went into tsundere mode in the screen, continuing to fight over the report as hair, cheeks, and other facial features were tugged upon in spectacular fashion.

"Those girls are going cuckoo for you, Captain Gunzo," Kyouhei said as he turned with a colossal grin, eyes focused keenly upon his superior officer.

"Well, they both like each other and they're best friends-" Hodzumi cut in.

"We're not best friends!" the two tsundere girls on the screen shouted in her direction. Hodzumi laughed nervously.

Both were launched away from the monitor after a bright green hexagonal panel shoved them away from the camera.

A 10-year-old girl with brown hair glowed into life on-screen. A bright white blouse and red ribbon, a dark skirt with suspender, and carrying a pink teddy bear in her right hand.

"Gunzo-san! Konbawwa!"

"Same to you, and merry Christmas, Makie." the captain returned.

Osakabe Makie smiled.

"Gosh, those two tsunderes are so annoying. Well then, Battleship Kirishima here reporting for duty," the teddy bear, despite her small handy sized, spoke roughly to the captain and began to report. Gunzo listened intently till the teddy bear finished.

"With Hyuuga's recommendation on the wall implementation," it summarized, "the ship's siding is completely repaired and can now withstand cannons attack without breaking. That is all."

"Thanks Kirishima." The captain paused when he noticed something. "Say, where's Battleship Haruna?"

"Oh, her? She, Makie and I were making gingerbread 'citizens', Christmas pudding and a house made of graham crackers-" She suddenly paused and her faced began to turn red. "I-I mean! Haruna and Makie only! Both of them are the ones making the-"

"Ginger bread citizen," Kyouhei snickered to himself.

"Shut up! A-a-a-anyway, we-Haruna, Makie and I prayed for your safe retur-" Kirishima's sentenced was cut when the screen suddenly become black. Gunzo blinked, startled that the communication was cut.

"Captain, communication from HQ was cut," Shizuka said as her hands swept over the panel, trying her best to reestablish connection.

_Cut…?_ Gunzo suddenly felt a dark feeling building inside him. That doesn't look good, he thought then quickly commanded to Shizuha, "Get me the engine room."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, Captain?" Iori appeared on the monitor, still in her happy and energetic mood.

"Is the engine good for turbo speed?"

Iori looked at the engine pod beside her which still emit a low humming sound then she looked back at the screen.

"Captain, about that, our engine is good for a turbo speed," she paused as she pressed a button on her console, "but it will saturate our Klein field since we're drawing from the auxiliary battery and our main battery is still damaged from our encounter with that rogue fleet of fog ships."

We're still far from Yokosuka, even if we go turbo now…Gunzo thought before he spoke.

"Just one is fine."

"Yes, sir!" Iori said as the video feed cut.

"Everyone, prepare for turbo," Gunzo shouted as everyone nodded and began bracing for acceleration. He glanced at Iona who was looking at him with a smile.

"Finally we can see our friends."

"Yeah. Hold on tight to me, Iona." Gunzo said as he held Iona's small right hand and smiled. "Let's go home and celebrate Christmas, late or not.

* * *

(1 Hour Earlier)

Surrounding the remaining parts of flooded Yokosuka was the mighty Wall, a defensive fortification once boasted to be so thick it was impermeable to any frontal attack made by the Fleet of Fog. In the distance lay the headquarters of the Blue Steel, Osakabe Residence Manor, undecorated for the Christmas festivities and overlooking the city like a looming vulture while the rest remained, for the most part, still merry.

"Phew, so cold!" a navy man complained as he tightened his thick jacket, struggling to keep warm at the very top of the wall.

"Act like a man, will you? We're skeleton crew; the seniors retreated to their beds." another said beside him as he glanced out at the dark ocean.

"It's 3 a.m., pal-huh?" suddenly the navy man saw a glittering object in the open dark ocean.

"Hey did you see that?"

"What?" his companion asked and used his binoculars to see. "I don't see any-"

Seeing something massive emerge from the water cut him short as it floated before him. The thing suddenly glowed in blue and gold, and his eyes widened in horror.

"Shit, it's a fog ship! Sound the al-" the man shouted before he was cut off by a resounding, powerful sound that echoed through the night sky. A flash of gold light emerged from seemingly nowhere and struck the top most portion of the wall where they were standing, killing both soldiers instantly.

* * *

(About 3 minutes before the attack)

In the snow-covered garden of the manor, Makie, after baking a lot of Christmas cookies for the homecoming crew of I-401, was sitting on a marble bench. She sighed peacefully as she looked at the cloudy night sky, spying the snow that fell onto the quieted city. She felt quite at home here, even as the two tsundere girls ranted and fought behind her.

"How dare you disturb my lovely communication to my admiral-!" one said.

"He wasn't even an admiral!" the other pointed out.

Kirishima who was talking to the camera that was hanging on a lamp post ranted.

"A-a-a-anyway, Haruna, Makie and I, prayed for your safe return-huh?" the teddy bear stopped reporting after she noticed the camera's red indicator suddenly turned off.

"I wasn't even finish yet…" she sighed as she walked to the bench, climbed up, and sat down.

"Snow sure is fun, right, Kiri-san?"

Kirishima clucked her tongue; she hated her nickname given to her by the girl.

"What's so fun about it? It's just frozen particles of water disposed by the clouds after it has gotten heavy."

"Yeah, but the theme!" Makie cheerfully added. "It's Christmas day! An event where everyone is happy and forgives their enemies!"

Kirishima looked away. _This girl…she was a design child, not a human, and yet she is thinking naïve thoughts…_ Kirishima criticized internally as Makie stood up, picked a large amount of snow on the ground, and began forming it in her hand.

"Kirishima, the pudding is in the oven." A long blonde hair with two pigtails, wearing a long dark overcoat, which covered her whole body, appeared beside Kirishima. She looked at the little girl with her greenish eyes and smiled.

"It's been 8 years, 8 months, 36 hours, and 59 seconds since we first met Makie." She said calmly and peacefully as she continued to observe the girl.

"Yeah…and she never grows…always naïve," Kirishima criticized vocally this time. The comment made the considerably taller Haruna glance at her.

"Christmas, according to human history of events, was a time where humans reconcile with their enemies and forgive their sins against them."

"Yeah, but it sounds stupid," Kirishima continued while standing up. "Humans are chaos-driven creatures. They can forgive now, but they will still repeat what they'd done to others." With a snort, the teddy crossed its furry, cotton-stuffed arms.

As the two observed the child, the tsundere girls continued their rant behind them.

"I told you! Your cookies suck; it even made the poor dog sick!" Hyuuga thundered, pulling the cheeks of the heavy cruiser Takao as hard as she could.

"Shut-up! My curry flavored buttered cookies are the best!" Takao thundered back, pulling the cheeks of the large battleship Hyuuga in equal measure.

"You're so-" Suddenly Hyuuga stopped her rant and let go of Takao. She turned around and looked at the wall on the horizon. The other girl, startled from her reaction, asked.

"What is it?"

Hyuuga, squinted her eyes while staring at the wall, said. "Something's coming-" as if it was a cue her sentenced was cut when a loud sound of a cannon echoed through the night sky and seconds later they saw a flash of light on the center of the top portion of the wall.

The girls looked at the wall, startled from what happened, as it the top portion began to burn.

"What the hell?!" Kirishima asked, startled from what happened. "Oi, should we attack now?"

"Girls, battleships now," Hyuuga said with immutable calm, taking out an egg-shape device from her lab coat.

"Makie, stay here. Haru-nee-chan will protect the wall," Haruna uttered.

"Haru…be careful, okay?" Makie asked worriedly. The blonde girl smiled with assurance before all three of the mental models ran together and jumped off the edge of the cliff. The cold air didn't bother them as they landed on each of their respected battleships.

"Main engine start!" the three girls synchronously shouted as their ships' engines roared to life.

"Ok, ok! Now this is getting interesting!" Kirishima said as her battleship passed through the others, leading towards the wall with her glowing green self.

"What's this? Looks like someone knows how to start a Christmas party," Takao said as her ship glowed in red and her funnel produced a thick, inky cloud of smoke.

"It is nice…" Haruna paused as her whole battleship glowed in yellow, "but we don't accept visitors without invitation."

The three girls sailed towards the gate, spoiling for a fight and armed to the teeth.

* * *

Hello there; this is my new story, a crossover between Assassin's Creed and my new favourite anime, Arpeggio of Blue Steel. (This anime is so cool for me :)) Anyway, here are some terms that some of you might have found difficult to digest:

**The Super Gravity Cannon**-or "Super Graviton Cannon"-is one of the most powerful weapons within the arsenal of the "Fleet of Fog". Normally, only heavy cruisers and above can be equipped with Super-Graviton Cannons.

**Klein Fields** are so called impenetrable shields of the Fleet of Fog. Each vessel is equipped with it.

**Design children** are genetically engineered humans with super-human abilities in a certain area of expertise, ranging from weapon creation or politics.

Special thanks to Daedalus370 for beta-reading :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Caged Jackdaw (Part 1)

Chapter 1

Hyuuga floated in her hand-built pod, hovering above the wall as she assessed the situation. Several orange circles hovered around her in a three-dimensional field, cascading windows opening and closing as she made a set of gestures.

"Ok…where are you and why are you firing at my wall?" she asked before a holographic screen appeared. "Hmm…? What's this?" Her scanner picked up a figure and an outline of a ship floating outside the wall, but the design of the ship was very peculiar and caught her interest.

_What a small boat for such massive damage,_ she thought internally as her brown eyes glanced at the top of the wall, still burning from the attack.

"Maybe I should've reminded them not to put the ammunition storage on top…" she commented, fixing her monocle. "All turrets activate."

The turrets located on the top of the wall glowed in dark orange and began to move, locking onto the mysterious ship.

Smiling, Hyuuga opened both of her arms and commanded, "Engage."

With a whirling hum, every one of the turrets began to launch several small orange orbs to the small ship. Hyuuga watched with keen interest as the vessel began to move, enveloping itself in a thick smokescreen.

"Hoh? Where're you going? The fun is just getting started," Hyuuga said as she raised her right hand and snapped her fingers. On the side of the wall, several missile launch pads opened and launched a barrage into the thick smoke, exploding in orange light followed by inky black. After the torrent of missiles ended, silence followed as the mental model stopped her bombardment.

* * *

"Did it give up already…?" Hyuuga said as she adjusted her monocle.

"Oi, Hyuuga! You can't have all the fun!" Kirishima pouted, her image on a screen in the corner of Hyuuga's eye.

"Arah, so sorry about that, little teddy bear."

"Why you—!" Kirishima was cut suddenly when a violent explosion rattled the air. Hyuuga darted her gaze toward the source of the explosion and stopped. The gate of Yokosuka, said to withstand a cannon attack from a fog battleship, was now ablaze. "What the—!" Kirishima, who was leading the two battleships, pointed at a large hole where the large gate was standing before.

"It blew a hole in the gate," Takao said in shock.

"That's strange. The gate was enhanced with Hyuuga's defenses and was supposed to withstand a graviton cannon attack."

"Impossible," Haruna said quietly, checking her scans with a swirl of yellow circles. A screen revealed an infrared chart of the surroundings. "I'm not detecting an anomaly in the gravitational field outside the gate."

"Hey, I'm detecting something," Takao said as she looked at her radar screen, showing a small red ship marker approaching.

Kirishima immediately activated and aimed all of her turrets.

"Haruna, do the same as Takao. Dictate its position and vector."

"Approaching us at 1500 m, speed 20 knots…15…it's slowing down."

The two girls glanced at each other, confused, and Hyuuga adjusted her eyepiece as she waited for the unidentified ship to show through the barrier of smog.

"We should see it right now…it's pretty close." Hyuuga voiced. She looked at her screen as it zoomed and closed in on the approaching ship. Her stern eyes were livened by curiosity, her mind occupied as she scanned the strange design of the ship.

_This…might be a new type of—huh?_ Suddenly her eyes squinted for a moment unable to process on what she was seeing right now.

"Contact, 1000 m. Show yourself now, you big hunk of met—"

Kirishima cut herself off when the wind suddenly blew hard, removing the smoke and allowing all of the defenders to see the aggressor. Haruna stared for a moment and tried to analyze what she was seeing right now, but Takao could not keep her silence.

"W-what…what is that?"

All three girls stared as the ship slowly advanced.

* * *

The ship was small and of a different design than any other that they had seen or sunk. It was an 18th-century vessel with two tall and proud masts decorated with a number of buckling sails. The ship was illuminated with beautiful blue and gold colors that mocked the monochromatic hues of the battleships before it.

"What is this…? I've never seen a ship like this…" Haruna said in disbelief.

"I-it's just a little toy boat; I'll sink it easily!" Kirishima said in flustered anger as her front turrets, glowing a putrid green, released burst after burst of laser fire. However, just before the volley collided into the bow, it hit something hard, generating a blinding golden spark.

"A Klein Field?" Takao said as she glanced at her screen. Such a little ship has one? she thought before noticing an anomaly. "Haruna—"

"I'm detecting it also," Haruna responded, looking at a new screen. "I'm detecting a buildup of electromagnetic wave armor, coming from that ship."

"Whatevs! I'll just bombard it!" Kirishima said as all of her turrets glowed in green and aimed at the rebel ship. "All turrets online. Fire!"

The beams travelled and hit the Klein Field of the 18th-century ship. The ship slowed but did not stop even as it was being bombarded by the larger battleship's turrets.

"It's not stopping as it absorbs the blows," Takao said as she watched everything before noticing something beneath the ship, a screen revealing a golden light that entirely confused her. It was like nothing she had ever seen. "What is—" An explosion sprawled beneath her and the two other battle ships, cutting her off, launching her off-balance, and slamming her hard into the top of the bridge from which she stood—"what is happening now?!"

Releasing her grip on her injured shoulder, she tried to access the interface which previously swirled around her, but it did not show. Looking around, her heavy cruiser wasn't glowing in red anymore, as if it had been shut down.

* * *

"Eh, what on—Haruna?"

"Same here," Haruna replied in her irritatingly calm nature. Like Takao's vessel and interface, nothing worked.

"What the hell happened?!" Kirshima shouted, trying to activate her circles with similar results.

"Oi, you three!" All of them looked up and saw Hyuuga, who was still hovering above and waving at them. "Haruna, Kirishima! You two are closest. Can you tow that ship for me?" the scientist called out.

The two girls looked at each other, confused from what the hovering techno-geek said, before Kirishima shouted. "Can't you see we're stuck here?! And besides, the boat's still active! How are we supposed to go there?!"

"Relax, it's neutralized. Trust me," Hyuuga said smugly, impossibly calm. "We'll use a life boat; Takao, can you-"

"Really? What, using one of my lifeboats and I'll be the one to row?"

"Yup! Think of it as a workout since you've gained some weight," Hyuuga whimsically continued, successfully teasing the fuming, red-faced Takao.

"I'll row," Haruna commented as she looked on to the clipper ship, successfully defusing another berserk argument between the two girls.

"Ok! Let's go and check out that ship!" Hyuuga said excitedly, eyes filled with anticipation. Some of the girls below her sighed.

* * *

"Careful now, Haruna. Don't bump its hull." Hyuuga said as Haruna rowed the boat carefully towards the clipper's broadside. All four girls stood up from their seating and looked upward; the ship was still glowing, but all had gone silent. It just floated there, motionless, in the middle of the bay, its sails furled and revealing the skeletal framework of the masts.

"Tch…this is very stupid," Kirishima commented, pointing rudely at the ship's hull. "We should've brought my duffle bag, I have grenades and time bombs in there, and we could have blown this ship skyhigh, Klein field or not!"

Ignoring her stuffed friend completely, Haruna moved the boat a bit closer to the hull, halting where a step ladder was located.

"All righty!" Hyuuga adjusted her monocle once again, her eyes shining brightly from the well-lit hull, "Now, who's first?"

Kirishima snorted, saying "Obviously that will be y—WAH!" before being lifted up and thrown onto the deck.

"Kirishima, then. Takao, shall we?"

Hyuuga extended her right hand to her cruiser companion, who stared at it with skepticism and doubt before sighing and acknowledging. With a powerful leap, both barely managed to jump onto the deck, landing softly on the metal planks which made up the deck. Haruna followed in quick succession.

* * *

"Ohoho…" Hyuuga laughed to herself. Uncaring about whether or not anybody on the ship heard her, she walked and looked around with a skip in her step. She looked at the tall main-mast in the ship's center with eyes filled with amazement. "Ohoho!" Her gaze shifted over to a large metallic object on the side of the ship. "Takao, look at this! According to my databanks, this is a cannon! Yes! Yes! This is an exact replica of an 18th century model called the Baltimore clipper!" she added enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah, you techno geek…" Takao mumbled as she walked off and began to think.

_This ship…even if it's a new model,_ it's not a standard Fleet of Fog's. She paused as she reached a set of stairs leading further up onto a raised deck at the stern.

"This ship must have a mental model. Look," Haruna said matter-of-factly as she pointed at the middle of the podium further toward the middle of the raised deck.

"What is it…?" Takao asked, trudging up the stairs to look at whatever caught Haruna's attention. Right in the middle of the podium, engraved deeply in nano-material metal, was an upside down letter V with a small cross lying within it.

"It's a sigil," Takao answered as she stared at the strange sigil with awareness.

"Hey, guys", they heard Kirishima say from below, causing the two to look down, "I think I found a door. Might be the bridge."

"Let's go in together, then," Haruna replied as the two walked down the opposite ends of the twin staircases to the port and starboard sides. Hyuuga skipped behind the three as they peered at the finely etched door, and, fully collected, they dared to open it.

* * *

"Hello. Pardon our intrusion," Takao said snidely as she shoved the door in violently.

The four girls entered to what seemed to be a captain's cabin. The room was massively wide with many collected ornaments and furnishings, and at the butt of the boat were windows facing the still-burning wall, allowing the faintest glimmer of outside light to reach the well-lit area.

"Hey…do you smell that?" Hyuuga queried as everyone stopped looking around and instead stood still, catching a very sweet scent which lofted in the air.

"I'm sensing a large amount of monoterpenes, norisoprenoids and carotenoids in the air." Haruna said as she glanced around. "Aromatics."

"Wine…it's the aroma of wine…" Takao said whilst looking at a sturdy desk, standing on a corner near a window. Moving her eyes to the couch, she froze.

Her eyes widened as she stared at someone slumped over in a narrow couch, an arm hanging over the side and clutching what seemed to be a half-empty wine bottle. Some of its contents sprawled across the floor in an overlarge puddle, the swaying of the ship easily carrying it across the watertight planks.

"It's a g-guy—"

"Shh!" Kirishima appeared beside her, scaling her shoulder and covering her mouth as the being stirred and groaned. She looked behind her and the others were also staring down at the being.

"Damn it!" Kirishima cursed quietly without taking her eyes off the person, "I don't know who scared the hell out of me more, you or him."

"That one…isn't human." Haruna said, followed shortly by Hyuuga.

"Indeed, I performed a quick scan…and I found out that it is the mental model of this ship…and furthermore…" She stopped whispering as all heard a grunt coming from the couch.

"Anyway, we can't stay here," Takao said and continued. "Other than you, Hyuuga, neither of us can access our interface or our Joint Tactical Network because of this ship's attack. We must call for aid."

Hyuuga nodded in agreement.

"Let's move outside then. I'll contact Sister Iona and Gunzo immediately." She paused as she looked backward. "But first…we must move this person," she pointed out, "and its ship to the underground dock in Yokosuka main port for observation."

* * *

(Early Morning, Next Day)

Outside the massive Yokosuka gate, the calm of the ocean was breached only by the cries of seagulls until the submarine I-401 burst out of its surface, surging the water into white-crested waves traveling in every direction.

"Approaching Yokosuka Gate, Captain," Sou said as Gunzo opened his eyes from a light nap.

"Speed decrease to 19 knots. Awaiting further orders, Gunzo." Iona said plainly as she looked at him.

"Very well; bring up the screen," Gunzo ordered.

Sou typed into his console and brought up a view of the gate outside. Everyone but Iona gasped, but her narrowed eyes assured that she too was shocked.

"What on earth…!" someone cried.

"Wh-what happened?" cried another.

The gate was little more than a hole and its surrounding wreckage, exposing the city to the open ocean.

_I knew it…_ Gunzo grimly thought to himself as the submarine continued its crawl.

"Captain, we're receiving an incoming call from Navy HQ," Hodzumi said.

"Patch the caller through, audio only."

With the press of the button, the blank screen now had the words "AUDIO ONLY" displayed across its wide face.

"Chihaya Gunzo, I'm glad that you've arrived earlier than I expected," a familiar voice spoke.

"Thank you, Ryuujirou-san. What happened here, if I may ask?"

"We've been attacked by a ship we haven't seen before, a new make, as it were. We owe you a lot of thanks since your remaining fleet intercepted the ship before it can do more damage than it already has." With a pause as the shuffling of paper was heard on the other end, Ryuujirou continued, "Hyuuga and her comrades managed to secure the mental model of the intruder for questioning, and the ship is now impounded in the underground dock for observational purposes. Hyuuga is looking at it now."

"It has a mental model? What its name?"

"I'm afraid we must end our conversation here," Ryuujirou answered with a pause. "I'll meet you when you dock and explain everything. You need to see this for yourself to believe it."

The screen blacked out when the call ended, leaving the young captain thinking about his next action.

"Hodzumi," Gunzo called out to the comms officer.

"Yes, captain?"

"Contact the navy dock. We're going in," Gunzo commanded and keep his stern eye on the screen.

"Gunzo, I'm detecting an odd force. It's faint, but at the same time it's strong," Iona said, her eyes locked ahead. "It's in the dock…" she added.

* * *

_Where am I…?_ The darkness around him extended forever, no matter how much he looked around. _What am I doing here? Who am I…?_ His question echoed throughout the darkness but only silence answered him.

A small light speared through the distance, moving closer and closer to him, and when it was about an inch away from him the light grew and enveloped him.

* * *

Hyuuga and the other three girls were standing in front of a console. The surrounding room was dark and cold, and the only illumination within it came from the screen Hyuuga was using as well as light coming from a detention room separated by thick walls and a polarized window with heavily reinforced glass.

"Hey, Hyuuga, should we start interrogating him?" Kirishima asked impatiently as she peered through the window.

Takao and Haruna too stared through the glass, eyeing the person strapped down to an inclined bed, facing towards them.

"I just can't believe it…" Takao stared in disbelief.

"A mental model, and a male too…" Haruna said plainly with a fixated gaze.

"Everyone, I received a call." Hyuuga commented last, attracting everyone's attention. She stood from her chair and smiled gleefully as she approached the other three. I-401 has arrived…they will immediately come here."

Takao blushed and looked away, but the technician noticed it and smiled.

"That's right, Takao, Gunzo is here! I bet he would—"

"S-Shut up!" the flustered girl replied. "Gunzo will always be on our side!"

"I'm not saying he isn't…" Hyuuga commented in confusion, preparing for the inevitable argument.

"Guys, wait," Kirishima butted in, successfully stopping the inevitable as she pointed into the other room. "He just moved…" she added.

Hyuuga squinted and fixed her monocle as she leaned in, eyes burning with curiosity.

* * *

Ahoy there! New Chapter is up! special thanks to Daedalus370

As usual here are the glossary of terms:

Mental Models - Mental Models are anthropomorphic representations of the "Fleet of Fog" vessels' cores' consciousness. The primary purpose of Mental Models is allowing the vessels' cores to feel past and future and understand the concepts on which tactics are based.

Joint Tactical Network (JTN) - The Joint Tactical Network is an information space that connects all vessels within the "Fleet of Fog" and allows them to exchange various information as well as to store and share experience acquired through interacting with humans.


	3. Chapter 3 : Meet The Templar Fleet

Chapter 3

(1 day ago)

Location: off the coast of San Diego

The ocean crashed against the shoreline in shallow waves. The darkened sky twinkled with tiny dots of bright stars overhead, and the moon shone brightly against the crystalline water, reflecting its calm white light.

Within three seconds, the passive scenery was disturbed by shots of cannons which echoed across the ocean, and the cool night air was suffocated by flames and piteous smoke. The city of San Diego and its subsidiary naval port and factories which manufactured the vibration warhead lay burning in a catastrophic blaze. The whole coastline glowed in embers, and screams of people hardly could be heard over the roar of flames.

Another loud series of booms echoed from the dark ocean, signifying another barrage of cannonry as a barrage littered many of the lingering buildings, prioritizing the residential zones. The horrific fire sprawled over the city even more, and three ships where floating quietly on the surface, surveying the damage.

All were glowing in beautiful colors that shone brightly upon the surface of the water, identifying them as Fog ships, but these Fog ships weren't ordinary replicas of World War II battleships or heavy cruisers. Instead, they were copies of 20th century ocean liners.

The middle ship, illuminated in white and green colors, blew its foghorn as if in mellow triumph. Shining off the bow was its title as the RMS Titanic. Its four funnels spewed forth black smoke.

"How bothersome…the side mission is over…" its mental model said mechanically, scanning the city with unsympathetic eyes as he patted down his short black hair. Clothed in a white coat and pants with a green cape and necktie, he perfectly matched his vessel. "Assessment."

The RMS OLYMPIC pulled a little closer, glowing in white and red hues. Its pilot stood out less on deck in a tucked-in polo, crimson necktie, and black cargoless pants and shoulder-length hair swayed in the hot breeze.

"Estimation of damage…100 percent…casualties: 10 million, all military factories and facilities harboring data for and storage of the Vibration Warhead," spoke its pilot in equal calm. "Opposition obliterated."

"Very good, Bigby," said the first.

"Much welcome, Comrade Mark," the second said dully.

"Hey…Mark…Bigby…" The two looked further out to the HMHS Britannic, gleaming in white and blue colors, where a white-haired boy clad in a blue hoodie and brown, distressed pants stood casually on the railings at the foremost of the ship. He maintained composure of utter boredom.

"I can still hear people screaming and shouting." He pointed a shepherd's staff at the blazing city. "Can I kill them now? They're not screaming in fun…"

"Patience, Comrade Jack…" Bigby sternly said, but Mark chuckled.

"No need for that, Bigby…" He glanced out to the white haired boy. "Go for it, Jack. Let them know the power of the Fairytale Squadron of the Templar Fleet."

The kid pointed his staff upwards and let loose a laugh of utter abandon. Machinery whirred to life around him as he readied the missile pods and cried, "Snow day! It's a snow day, everyone!"

* * *

Location: Off the Coast of New York, New York

(Same Time)

New York City, currently the world's largest existing city, was protected by a large, long wall that encapsulated the entire city with a wide radius. The city was bathed in life, and lights decorated it in a myriad of colors. The Statue of Liberty, standing proudly in the cold air, shone on with its right hand piercing the sky with its world-renowned torch.

Much like San Diego, the loud thunderclap of cannons glossed the sky with smoke and star-like embers. Buildings collapsed, traffic was thrown into disarray, and whatever passersby there were screamed before being enveloped in wreckage and dust tsunamis.

Another boom reverberated from the bay, followed shortly by a widespread purple beam. The laser swept past two tall buildings to strike the Empire State Building square in the middle.

Beside the surrounding bay wall lay an 18th century brig. The ship glowed in a purple hue colors like a ghost ship, its sails neatly folded up to show its skeletal masts, and its cannons humming as it fired on an aggressive warship that was attempting to sink it. Its name, AQUILLA, on the stern, gleamed to the black waters below.

"So this is New York," said a man in centuries-old clothes, looking on from within the crow's nest. His blue robe fluttered in the wind as his matching eyes stared at the burning city. Several circles hovered around him together with holographic windows showing him radars or infrared images. A window cascaded in the corner of his eye showing an old, mustached man with black hair.

"Young Master Kenway…is your task finish?" the elder asked.

"Not yet." A new window revealing a radar screen appeared in the young man's field of view. "Ten of my Apaches are still flying…giving chase to a fleeing bus."

"Young Master, you're specifically ordered to deploy half of your aircraft unit and leave the rest to protect your 'George Washington.' "Looked over his shoulder, the younger man saw the enormous aircraft carrier, the USS George Washington, floating behind his little ship.

It too was bathed in Kenway's mental model's livery. Its sleek, ferocious design gleamed together with the majestic control tower on deck.

"George is fine; New York is large. Besides…wasn't the order to destroy everything and everyone involved in the production of the vibration warhead?" He made a thin smile and continued. "This conversation ends here." With a swift gesture, he flung the window aside, cutting all communication, mused before muttering the order: "All aircraft return…"

The sky above him soon roared and opened up, twenty F-18's swept by above him and circled around the twin aircraft carriers, then a batch of F-14's followed by a flock of Apache Helicopters. All glowed in his colors as they prepared for landing.

* * *

"He cut me off, Sir Haytham," the mental model of the carrier HMS Prince of Wales said begrudgingly. Brown coat and blue undercoat swayed in the breeze as he stood on the tower bridge roof.

Beside him was the aircraft carrier HMS Queen Elizabeth, and standing on the edge of the bow-facing runway was her mental model Haytham Kenway.

Haytham sighed and closed his eyes after a holographic window disappeared. Feeds happening on the shore were still opening and closing around him.

"He's always like that…that Connor, according to both our databanks and our past relationship status," the elderly man added as he removed his nautical hat to brush back his hair.

"Charles Lee, I'm retiring for the day. Make sure our voyage to the rendezvous point is…peaceful."

Charles Lee made a short bow as the man walked away, and when Haytham disappeared beneath deck Lee struck the roof using the heel of his boot. The engines of both ships roared to life as they began to move away from the hellish city.

* * *

Location: Off the Coast of Mirny, Antarctica

(Same Time)

"Don't let it get away!" a captain shouted inside the bridge of a leading destroyer of ten, pointing at the ship they were chasing. "That Fog ship destroyed half our blockade! We can't let it get away with that!"

Their spirits rallied, those in charge of the armaments launched 16-inch shells and a salvo of missiles toward the fleeing Fog ship.

The vessel was an 18th century sloop-of-war. Its sails, with a head of wolf embedded on the metallic fabric, fluttered as it pulled the ship away from its pursuers, its hull entirely black except for the reddish glow. Blackened panels shielded the ship from the oncoming projectiles.

Standing in the crow's nest with a predatory gaze was its captain, a man with a black cape with red trim. The man's black hair moved as a missile swept past his head.

"Klein Field saturated, recharging…" the man uttered as he glanced over his shoulder. Several circles floated around him. He scanned the pursuers quickly before a window dropped in front of him, showing a thermal image.

"10 Polaris-class destroyers, speed 25 knots, armaments level-medium lethal…sending SOS."as if on cue another Fog ship bursts out of the water and floated beside his ship. The new ship was bigger and much more modern that his and its bow was pointed toward the pursuers.

"What is that?!" a soldier said on the deck of the leading destroyer.

"Oh no…It's another Fog Ship, a Russian Kirov-Class battle cruiser, the Pyotr Velikiy!" Another one shouted in panic.

* * *

Back at the sail ship, the man in black looked at the mental model of the battle cruiser. He was a man clothed in a winter, black-indigo colored robe with feather boas around the hood covering his head. The man was standing on the roof of the bridge. The ship emitted a black and indigo color and its size seems to mock the smaller sloop-of-war.

"Sorry I'm late…comrade Shay Patrick Cormac," the man with the Russian accent said as he bowed to Shay.

"Nikolai Orelov, start firing now, my Klien Field was saturated,"

"Yes comrade. Though I'm pretty sure that your little Morrigan can take them all," Shay rose his right black eyebrow, half offended and irritated, he return fire," and you're slow despite your title 'The Fastest Battle Cruiser' of the new fleet of fog," Orelov smiled after a barrage of missiles coming from the pursuers launched and flew towards them.

"Well then shall we finish them?" the man then raised both of his arms in the air and commanded, "Activating all missile launchers," The flooring of the battle cruiser suddenly opened, revealing missile modules, and each one launched a long corrosive missile that flew out to the sky and rained down on their pursuers.

"I'll launch all of my sixty-five **Corrosive missiles**. Try charging your Graviton Cannon," Orelov requested as the smaller ship began moving and faced the broken batch of destroyers.

"It's already charged," Shay said after a window closed, "I'll snipe them from here," he then raised both of his arm and uttered a command.

"Engage,"

* * *

LOCATION: INDIAN OCEAN, ARABIAN SEA

(Same Time)

Off the coast of Mumbai, India, the sky was glowing in an orange and red color. The coastal city was burning at disastrous rate. Large buildings start to fall to the ground as the area is filled with the screams of terrified people.

Floating on the ocean are fifty modern Indian Navy destroyers and frigates that were activating and launching missiles from their modules. Their projectile weapons travel towards a group of five Fog Ships that came out of nowhere and fired its super Graviton Cannon at the city.

The ships however are not battleships or cruisers; they are replicas of German Ocean Liners. These ocean liners remained unscathed as their impenetrable Klien Field protects them against the human attacks.

SS Bremen, the grandest among the five ships, glowing in green and violet, blocked a barrage of missiles; its Klien Field erupted, signalling its saturation.

"Times up I guess," the mental model, clothed in a dark green robe with a hood to cover its head, of the ship stood firmly on the roof of the bridge. He was surrounded by green and violet circles and several windows that popped out showing him images or radar screens.

"Command to vessel's Kaiser Wilhelm Der Grosse and Kronprinz Wilhelm. Move forward and protect me, activate your Photon Cannons, Artillery type: Ballistic Projectile," the two four Funnelled Liners beside him began to move, their colors pulsating from the received commands.

Five bow turrets quickly emerge from below after the metallic flooring of bow deck opens. The turrets then moved and aimed at the Indian Navy fleet, firing a green orb, and hitting one of the Indian Navy ships with absolute precision.

The Mental Model of the SS Bremen, sandwiched between the two large Kaiser-Class Ocean Liners, and scanned the ships in front.

"This will take a while," a window appeared and the mental model ordered again, "SS's Kaiser Wilhelm II and Kronprinzessin Cecilie move beside your' Brethren'. Activate: Photon Graviton Cannon,"

The two four stacker behind him pulsated his livery colors and slowly moved towards the two fighting ships. The Mental Model lightly tapped the right heel of his foot to the roof to command his ship to move.

The Kaiser Wilhelm Der Grosse and Kronprinz Wilhelm stopped firing its cannons after the two ships floated and stopped beside them. Then all four of them, in synchronization, started pulsating their colors.

After a loud thud the four ships began to open and split apart horizontally. From bow to stern the upper part of the ships floated and separated from the lower part in mid-air while five terrifying spheres hovered in between which produced blinding green and violet sparks.

"Input charge…fifty per cent, sixty…seventy…eighty…" the mental model began to count as the spheres of the four ships began to charge its power. The Indian fleet, seeing what was happening, attempted to move away.

However.

"Too late. Anomaly Trajectory path activate," the space in the waters in front of them, distorted, and sagged. The fleet was caught and met its doom as they floated inside the sagging ocean, the trajectory path of the cannons. The mental model, after he made one last look, uttered a sentence.

"Happy Easter," the four ships released a large burst of laser beams and hit all of the fifty ships and the city of Mumbai behind them, both vanished without a trace.

* * *

The mental model of the SS Bremen was staring at a window; scanning of what remains of the great city of Mumbai. He was still covered, from head to toe, with his dark green robe, fluttering with the wind.

"Mission complete. Sending report to Pearce Fleet," the window disappeared after he moved his green eyes away and stared at the blue ocean which was lit by the moon light. He looked up and saw the moon shining above him and he then slowly pulled his hoodie away as a pair of tall rabbit ears sprouted.

The mental model them completely removed his robe and expose his furry body to the air and felt the coldness of metallic roof with his furry paws. He quickly folded his robe on his left arm and sighed. The mental model of the SS Bremen is a six foot living, breathing, Easter rabbit.

"Let this be a message to the humans, that we, The Templar Fleet, was created by the 'Father of All Understanding', to re-create this world, " he raised both of his furry arms in delight and continued, "I, E. Aster Bunnymund, the leader of Fast Assault Ocean Liners will turn the day into night, pleasure to pain, delight to sorrow…" he whiskers twitched, "…and hope to despair,"

The rabbit's ship blasted its horn, its twin low stream-lined profile funnels, gleamed his livery colors. The sigil on its metal frame is an upside down V with a swastika within it.

"Good game tonight boys," he glanced over at the Kaiser-Class Ocean liners who answered him with a loud horn from their funnels.

"Let's go now. We've to meet Haytham and Charles," he commanded as they all sailed away leaving the blast zone.

* * *

LOCATION: PORT OF YOKOSUKA, UNDERGOUND DOCK

(Present time)

The submarine I-401, after it was granted to enter by the authorities, slowly descended to the underground dock via submarine load lifter.

Inside the submarine, Iona was staring blankly at the large screen hanging above the control centre. Then her still eyes blinked after she felt something.

"Gunzo, the force from earlier…it's getting stronger." She said in a plain and worried tone. Gunzo, who changed his clothes earlier, was now wearing a black coat with a red shirt underneath and black tie to match it, asked.

"Can you run a scan on it?" he asked.

"I did…but it's unknown." Iona replied.

"Captain… bringing live feed from inside the dock," Sou said as another window came into life in front of them.

The captain quickly saw the Heavy Cruiser Takao, the two great battleships Haruna and Kirishima docked side by side, and right between them, its metallic skeletal mast shining, was a peculiar ship.

"What is that?" Kyouhei asked as he stood from his seat.

"That looks like…"

"An 18th century ship…" Iona and Gunzo said and looked at each other.

* * *

Ryuujirou stood and stared at the large stern of an 18th century Brig-class sail ship. The port was filled with soldiers, navy workers, and some important personnel. Both welcoming the arrival of the blue fleet's flagship and inspecting the captured Fog ship.

"Mr Ryuujirou," he fixed his glasses on his face and faced the young captain of the submarine.

"Gunzo, sorry but the government didn't prepare a welcome party for you and your crew," he stopped as Gunzo smiled and looked at the stern of the ship. He carefully read the name mentally, before uttering it.

"Jackdaw…? This is an 18th century-"

"A brig ship during the age of sails," the man then paused and took out his phone from his black coat and lightly snorted.

"I'll be leaving. The rest is up to you and your Mental model 'friends'," Gunzo's eyes glared after the man, who walked away, emphasizes the word 'friends'.

* * *

"Wah…" Kyouhei gain control of his balance after he stepped on a closed missile module on the metallic wooden flooring of the brig ship. The crew of Gunzo's sub were standing in the deck of the brig-class, Jackdaw, doing thorough inspection.

"Woah…this is an ancient cannon," Shizuha said as she touched the small swivel cannon, attached to hard railing. "It's little,"

"That's because it's a swivel cannon. It is used to snipe crewmembers of whatever-sail ships that this ship took fancy of," Sou explained, his hand typed faster on the small laptop that he was carrying.

"Hmm…" Iori Watanuki, looked around inside a what to be a captain's cabin of the small ship. "Why's it smells like wine here?" she paused after she picked up a large half-filled liquor bottle and smell it, "This is rum," she said and looked around and moved the tip closer to her lips.

"Iori, save your drinking spree later," The girl yelped in surprise as Sou appeared behind her. The man took the bottle from her hand, examining it and putting it on the sturdy desk.

* * *

Iona stared above from the bow of the ship where a large metallic object was protruding on the hull and she stared with curiosity.

"Iona, what're looking at?" Gunzo said and looked up.

"Gunzo this is a…?"

"According to Sou, this is a rammer. It was used during the age of sails by pirate ships. They ram their target ship with it so they can climb and board the ship," The young man explained to the mental model whose eyes are unmoved.

"The Fleet of Fog is getting stronger," she looked down and murmured.

"Gunzo! Iona-nee-san Welcome home!" the two people immediately looked up after they heard a child's voice and saw their friend, design child Makie, running towards them.

"Makie," Iona smiled after the child embraces her and welcoming them completely.

"Yo! Glad you're all here!" Gunzo smiled at the little pink teddy bear Kirishima and her companion Haruna.

"Welcome home," Haruna said with a smile.

"Wahh, my goddess-o-war, Iona!" Hyuuga suddenly appeared and lunged herself towards the little mental model. She then began rubbing her cheeks to Iona who was squirming under her own weight.

"W-w-welcome home Chihaya Gunzo," Takao said with as her face suddenly turns red.

"Nice to see you Takao," Gunzo greeted to the heavy cruiser girl whose face was so red that it might burst at any moment.

"Gunzo," Kirishima approached the captain. "We're ready to interrogate the mental model of this ship," she said firmly. "We should go now to cell-block 13." She added as she and Haruna walked away.

Iona, after she kick Hyuuga away from her, stood beside him. They both looked at each other before following them.

* * *

Inside the detention room the captured mental model was secured on an inclined bed and took in its surroundings.

"Temperature...twenty-two degrees," the man continued to scan then stopped after he saw his own reflection.

"This…is me?" he observed himself closely. He looked at his blonde hair, then to his face which has multiple scars. He observed his clothes which consist of white, with blue, colored robes, a bracer covering both of his forearms, a vest on his upper torso and black pants and boots on his lower.

"Design clothing synchronized, Accessing and Downloading PRS databank," the man closed his eyes for a second. The calm sound of the room enveloped him then suddenly he opened his eyes and his face slowly formed a menacing thin smile.

"PRS Download Complete. Maritime Order Received." He looked to the mirror then slowly he uttered a sentence with pride. "My name is Edward Kenway. Captain and Mental Model of Jackdaw. The flagship of the 4th squadron Templar Fleet,"

* * *

Woo-hoo! Finally updated! special thanks to LifeUnending72 for beta-reading, So as usual here's a term that you might find scientific :)

Corrosive Warhead Torpedo - is the main torpedo used by the fleet of fog vessels for offensive purposes.


	4. Chapter 4 : Caged Jackdaw (Part 2)

Chapter 4

* * *

Location: (Arctic Ocean) 999 miles off the coast of northern Greenland.

The waters of the arctic were cold, unbearable to the human body. The sky was empty and gray; a sign that even seagulls can't live within that region. The wind swept away the surface, crating large waves that hammered the coast line.

Suddenly the waters produced tiny bits of bubbles on the surface. The bubbles then slowly grew, covering a large range, producing noisy popping sounds to the air. Then the surface ripped apart as a vessel surfaced.

A submarine appeared and floated motionless on a dead silence. Its black hull suddenly pulsated and emitted an Indigo-Black livery, showing its identity as a Fleet of Fog's Submarine. Its name glowed on the tall massive cone tower. CHICAGO 721

The submarine stared to the open ocean for a minute until a door on the side of the cone tower opened and a man emerged from the inside. He was clothed in a knee-length trench coat, indigo pants and boots on his lower extremities, an indigo t-shirt with an upside V and cross within it underneath, and a black cap, covering his mid-length brown hair.

"Time: 9:22 PM GLST, Mission status complete," his voice was grave as several Indigo-Violet circles appeared and hovered around him. Several windows dropped, opened, while his green eyes stared at nothing.

"Reporting to all Templar fleet: This is Captain/Mental Model Aiden Pearce of Chicago 721, flagship of the 7th fleet, the submarine squadron," he removed the handkerchief that was covering the lower portion of his face and continued, "Battleship's Yamato and Bismarck located, intercepted, and obliterated as planned." He finished and the window in front of him disappeared.

After that the waters on both sides of his submarine burst open. 7 submarines had surfaced from the bottom, and then floated still beside the man's own. He glanced to his left and right, looking at his fleet, before saying in a grave voice, "Command to all submarines: Standby until 'the Father' sends us an order,"

* * *

Location: Yokosuka Underground Port. Cell Block 13

The crew of I-401 and the mental models of the blue fleet were inside the dark room of Cell Block 13. The place was cold and a lot of them were either rubbing their hands or their elbows, creating artificial heat.

"Eh?" Sou cleared his throat and asked again. "What do you mean by 'all allied naval ports of Japan' are inaccessible?"

He was facing a large monitor where a navy soldier answered him. Gunzo stood beside him, listening to the report about the unfinished and ceasing contacts from naval ports.

"Mumbai, Greenland, San Diego and New York in the U.S…even the Antarctic U.N. naval base, all of their communication has ceased." Gunzo dictated.

Then Hyuuga answered, "This must be a Fleet Fog's doin'," she moved her monocle and glanced at the male mental model, on the other side of the huge, strong, glass.

Gunzo looked at and observed the man from his gold-colored hair to his bizarre 18th century white-blue clothes, then to his sharp blue eyes.

"Gunzo…this man…" the young captain felt a tug on his right sleeve, he looked down and faced Iona with a questioning look.

"Yeah?"

"This man…is scary," she pointed at that man's face, which bore a lot of scars.

"Hmph, let's ask him then." Kirishima scaled at a large panel, she picked up a microphone and began her interrogation of the man.

* * *

Edward Kenway slowly moved his blue eyes, gazing across the hard glass in front of him with fierceness. His eyes scanned the other unaware occupants, standing and moving in the other room.

They think that I can't hear them…well-

"Jackdaw, wake up!" the voice of a girl reverberated on the white walls of the room. His thoughts were cut short.

"Why the hell did you fire on our wall? You think you got some nerves of steel, sailing in your fancy toy boat to our turf!"

_Toy boat? Nerves of steel?_ The man's eyebrow twitched, irritated and offended by the girl's words.

Meanwhile, in the other room,

"Give me that! You don't even know how to interrogate someone properly," Hyuuga said as she lightly pushed the protesting Kirishima away from the microphone. The battle ship fired back.

"Well, can you?!"

"Now, you two stop fighting." Gunzo, who sighed in disappointment, spoke with authority. "I'll be the one to ask him… I need some answers, concerning the Cruise ship and the ceasing comms of several navy ports."

The girls glanced at each other sharply, but parted immediately. The young captain approached the microphone, breathed in first, then asked, "Is your name Jackdaw?" He slowly looked at the man and just for a second.

The captive's eyes moved and stared at his, like he could see him through the one-way glass. He watched the man, waiting for a reaction, and then his eyes widened after his face slowly form a smile.

"Jackdaw…? Ha!" the man then laughed hard, filling the room with his deep voice. Then he stopped and answered him.

"That's not my name, mate." He scoffed and continued, "Name's Edward Kenway, captain of the Jackdaw, flagship of the 4th Templar Fleet, age of sails squadron… Hehehe…"

Iona moved behind Gunzo, and saw the man's eyes move to look right at her and notice her reaction.

"I want to ask you about something?"

"Yeah? What is it, mate?"

"A lot of naval ports all over the world have ceased their communications with us. Are you somehow involved?"

The man's sharp eyes looked around, wandered, before answering, "Nope,"

Gunzo stared at him for a moment, then breathed in again and asked.

"A cruise ship named Princess of the Moon was sunk by a mysterious fog ship. According to the navy Intel and some speculation that of my own… Your ship was the one that sunk it. Is that correct?"

"That what?"

"That you're the one who sunk the cruise ship, killing 2,200 men, women and children?" The crew of I-401 looked at the captain after noticing that the tone of his voice had changed to a hard, angry one. This was the first time their captain had reacted in such a violent way.

Edward Kenway's eyes became stern and didn't move. "I think-"

"I saw a wine bottle inside your ship's captain cabin. It bore a mark of a trading company that supplied the cruise ship with perishable goods. Also, a naval forensic officer conducted a close and thorough inspection on the rammer of your ship…" Gunzo paused and observed the man, whose eyes didn't move.

"And we found human DNA. Did you ram those people after you attacked the ship?" he asked finally. Silence loomed in the air as they all waited for a response from the man. But then they were all startled as he started laughing.

"Ha! Yeah…I did, I rammed those people down."

Everyone gasped and stared at him with fury in their eyes.

"T-this guy's nuts!" Kyouhei stammered.

"Captain, I suggest we stop-"Sou was about to suggest to Gunzo, whose face was stern, but then the mental model spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?" Edward asked the young captain, who stood still, not moving from his place.

"Say…is your name Chihaya Gunzo?" Gunzo blinked twice, feeling unease, before he answered.

"Yes, I am,"

"The small girl behind you…is her name Iona I-401?" Iona's eyes widened. _I knew it…he can see me…_the sudden realization made her hide her face, away from the man. Gunzo answered him again.

* * *

Edward's smile widened so that he looked like a Cheshire Cat. His sharp blue eyes then wandered, looking to every occupants of the room.

"I'll take them all then," he whispered .He paused then looked back at submarine captain. "Chihaya Gunzo, Iona and the rest of the Oriental Fleet…May I cut off all of your heads?" Everyone gasped as they saw the man named Edward Kenway destroyed the metal chains that bound him on the inclined bed. He stood up.

"Dammit! Haruna sound the alarm!" Hyuuga ordered, but then, before anyone could move, the thick glass suddenly shattered and thousands of shards rained down on them.

"T-The hell's happening, man?" Kyouhei and Sou went to a corner and shielded themselves with an upturned table. Shizuha and Iori were huddled in another corner, protecting the screaming Makie.

"Gunzo!" Iona quickly pulled her captain away from the falling pieces of glasses, and they both lost their balance.

"Iona! Are you all right-" he was about to stand up when Iona pushed him again and produced a small blue hexagonal panel on her right hand, and blocked something. He gasped in horror as Edward appeared in front of her wielding a pair of cutlass-like swords, which materialized in the palms of his hands.

"Heh… Pretty strong, aren't you, little shit?" Edward sneered at Iona, who was grunting and blocking his cutlass. "But you should wait for your turn!" Edward then released his right cutlass from the shield, raised his right leg, and kicked Iona to the wall.

Edward then spun around, using his left cutlass, blocked a small blade held by a female mental model Takao.

"You monster!"

"Look at yourself!" Edward then did the same to Takao and faced the terrified stricken Captain of the I-401.

"The first one in line is Gunzo! Now stay still because, I'm going to cut your-" His sentence was cut off when Kirishima suddenly appeared and punched his left cheek. Edward staggered and grunted in pain - reflexively dropping of his left cutlass which disappeared after it hit the floor - and clutched his left cheek.

"Why you little-!" But he was interrupted again aas Kirishima jump kicked from below and struck him on the jaw.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends!" Kirshima shouted, but then Edward caught her by her little teddy bear body and laughed.

"Hah! A bear almost killed me? Stay out of my way!" He threw Kirishima aside to the wall. He then faced Gunzo again, but paused at the loud shot of a gun followed by a pain blossoming from his left shoulder.

He looked down at his shoulder and saw the left sleeve of his robe slowly turning to red. His face was pale as he said,

"Maybe I'll come back next time. It seems my durability has dropped significantly." He smiled at the man, then quickly turned his back to him and made a mad dash for the open door.

* * *

Edward's feet made a small pit-pattering sound as he sprinted down the hallway. He was smiling. He failed to kill his target and was now on the run. It caused a weird rush of blood inside his human body.

"There! Capture the mental model!" Edward looked in front of him and smiled again. A group of Navy Soldiers hurdled into the entrance of the dry underground dock, their guns pointed at him.

"Fire!" the soldiers pulled their triggers, aiming for the prison breaker whose blue eyes stared back at them. The bullets traveled fast, but the male mental model could predict where the bullets would strike. He jumped back at the ceiling, expertly dodging the deadly projectiles.

He opened both of his hands wide. A pair of nanomaterial cutlasses materialized in his palms.

"Nice greetin' there, mates!" Edward leaped above the group in an arc wildly slashed the soldiers with incredible speed as he spun. He landed on the other side and sprinted away from the group of soldiers, now bathed in blood fresh blood that was not his own.

* * *

"Whew! That was a nice exercise," he said as he reached the docks. He skillfully swung his cutlass as he ran, slashing and cutting at soldiers who blocked his way. He glanced to the other battleships and mocked them aloud.

"Heh, those ships are fine pieces of shit." He jumped and landed on the deck of Jackdaw and quickly made his way to the podium on the elevated deck. He placed his left palm on the middle of the wheel and commanded, "Jackdaw, wake up!"

The ship came to life, emitting pulsating lights of blue and gold. The sails on the enormous masts unfurled as he shouted more commands.

"Open all vertical missile launchers! Deploy corrosive missiles!" The metallic ports on the hull of the Brig-class ship flew open and launched a barrage of massive projectiles from beneath. The missiles exploded as they struck the first bunker door above him.

Several more corrosive missiles swept pass the broken door and onto the upper dry dock. Then it hit another bunker door, creating a hole large enough for seawater to pour in from the outside.

The water plunged and began to fill the underground dock. Edward smiled, watching all of the Navy personnel, either running or being swept away by the building torrent. "Yeah, feast your eyes to my-"

He sensed something then and pointed his right hand to his left, activating his Klein field and blocking an enemy corrosive missile.

"We're not letting you get away!" Edward turned to face Kirishima, who was standing on the roof of a larger Battleship. Her gun turret spun, aiming at the Jackdaw, and fired a beam of green light.

"Klein Field operating… 12 %. Come on, move, engine!" The man activated his interface and summoned a holo-window, showing the status of his engine. The water was now deep enough for the smaller ship to float.

"Activating Starboard Side Cannons, Artillery type: Photon Projectile," the pirate commanded. The side of his ship opened and several cannons emerged. They fired gold and blue laser beams at the green battleship.

Kirishima grunted as her Klein Field reacted from the beams. Edward's cannon fired beam after beam at the great battleship as his ship floated away towards the broken bulk head door.

* * *

"Woo-Hoo! Finally open air!" Edward shouted triumphantly as his Jackdaw sailed out of the dock. Behind him, the three battleships gave chase, firing their gun turrets at his ship.

"Heh, Klein Field Operation: 55 %. Can your cannons not strike with any more power?" Edward mocked the battleships as the sails of his own vessel filled out, gaining speed. There's a fog outside the gate, he thought while staring at the broken Yokosuka gate, enveloped in thick cloud bank.

_I can use that to-_ A window suddenly cascaded in his view, interrupting his thoughts and displaying a radar scan. His senses picked up an oncoming torpedo.

"Thanatonium detected. Corrosive torpedo. It's I-401," Edward grinned and glanced behind him. The back of his ship erupted in his colors, indicating the detonation of the weapon.

"Heh, didn't even jostle me! Flood 5-8 torpedo tubes, time to kill a sub!" 4 torpedo tubes on the stern of the ship opened, each ejecting a deadly torpedo. They shot toward the blue submarine beneath the water's surface.

* * *

"Captain, incoming 4 corrosive torpedoes! Speed: 25 knots," Hodzumi called as Gunzo shouted orders at his crew.

"Battle stations! Kyohei, deploy four snapshots! Cut all engines and crash dive!"

"Deploying!"

"Cut all engines, crash dive," Iona repeated as the submarine quickly dropped and deployed 4 canister-like weapons. Each canister opened and emitted violent shockwaves, causing the 4 torpedoes to detonate prematurely.

"Captain, he is within the range of our Graviton Cannon Trajectory Path,"

"I know, but the surprise is to come for our little pirate friend," Gunzo said to Sou and glared sternly at the radar screen. _Closer, Edward… I'm not yet done with you;_ he thought harshly, his face clouded with seriousness.

* * *

"Heh, they disappeared?" Edward stared at the radar screen in front of him and sighed in disappointment.

"Never mind that. Direct all energy to full burst speed, deploy smoke screen, open bow section missile launchers!" he commanded as the missile modules on the bow opened and ejected a barrage of corrosive weaponry. At the same time, a pair of odd-looking canisters ejected from the stern and floated for a bit in the water before suddenly releasing a thick smoke which slowly enveloped the ship.

* * *

"I can't see a thing!" Kirishima raged before Takao dictated, "Incoming, 20-30 corrosive missiles!" This was followed by Haruna, who deployed her Klein Field, blocking several of the missiles. "Target lost!"

"Not yet!" Kirshima shouted and continued, "Takao, Haruna! Engage your standard Graviton Cannon."

The two girls behind her nodded and raised their hands, synchronously commanding, "Engage!" The smokestack behind the bridge of their ships slowly opened with a loud thud. After a minute, a pair of circular spheres rose to float above them before emitting several sparks.

"If he really wants to play rough," Takao said with a smile, followed by Haruna, "then we'll give him one," and their spheres charged and released a large laser beam.

* * *

"Eh? What the! Side Kick, Hard to Port!" the Jackdaw immediately swerved to the right, narrowly avoiding the pair of large beams that grazed near the stern. Edward held on to the podium and grunted.

"Goddammit! Damage report: 35 %," he said then he smiled and continued. _Heh, once I'm out of this smokescreen and in the fog bank outside the gate, its goodbye for a long time, Blue Steel!_ The man shouted a command and launched a volley of missiles at the three battleships.

"Almost there, Burst Speed mode: 99%, 10 seconds, Klein Field shutdown, divert all remaining power to the thruster!" Edward shouted and heard a low humming sound which quickly died off, indicating that his Klein Field had shut down.

"Ha, good bye little battleshi- huh?" he smiled for a moment but then he noticed a glint of light coming from the cloud of fogs at the gate. His eyes squinted, trying to see what it was, but then widened immediately in horror.

"Shit! Activate Burst-" his command was cut when the ocean beneath his ship opened. The mental model held on tight to the podium with all his might. The Jackdaw was now floating above the sagging ocean on the trajectory path of a Super Graviton Cannon.

"Impossible! How did I end up on a Trajectory path-?" A window cascaded in front of him and answered his rant. Edward stared at the two massive battleships that were floating on the edge of the Fog Bank. Their bold, singular colors (one violet, the other red) burned brightly in his eyes.

"I-it's _Heavy Cruiser Maya_ and _Fast Battleship Kongo_! Fuck! When did they appear?" Edward scream and cursed as the two ships produced a blinding spark and released a pair of very bright and long laser beams. Then darkness took him in.

* * *

LOCATION: LONDON, ENGLAND,

(9:35 PM)

The walls of United Kingdom that stood protecting the ports of London suddenly exploded. Parts collapsed and fell to the cold water, leaving a hole, large enough, for two aircraft carriers to enter.

The HMS Prince of Whales and Queen Elizabeth entered the London waters like a predator. Its Mental Model, Charles Lee, scanned the surroundings with his sensors. He was surrounded by his interface circles and holo-windows that dropped every time he made a gesture with his hand.

"Master Kenway, I've detected five Polaris destroyers. Contact will be in 30 min," he said with a calm manner and looked at the Aircraft Carrier sailing beside him.

Haytham Kenway, sitting casually on the edge of the roof of the bridge, stared at the screen; his blue eyes were calm but sharp and keen, observing the destroyers. He sighed after the window disappeared and said, "We have 40 Aircrafts in my ship's hangar. Am I right, Charles?"

"Indeed."

"We can't deploy them all… Launch 10 Apache-class helicopters," the deck on the stern of his ship, shifted and lowered. Seconds later, it emerged with a pair of Apache-Helicopters. The Helicopters, after emitting the mental model's livery, started their engines and quickly took off.

Pair by pair, the helicopters flew towards the approaching destroyers, their missiles and guns ready to annihilate.

The leading destroyer fire immediately at the leading two Apache Helicopters, the aircrafts quickly made a hard bank to the right, avoiding the projectile weapons, and then countered with a pair of corrosive missiles that hit their mark, destroying the ship.

The other 8 helicopters pulsated their livery again and launched their own corrosive missile which flew as dooming projectiles and hit the enemy ships, who then returned fire.

The battle continued, then after a minute the last remaining destroyer fired its gun and hit the Fog helicopter, hovering above, which exploded and crash landed on the deck, destroying the ship.

"Intercepting ships: Zero. Casualty: recorded and stored." Charles dictated then glanced at the other man, and with a still face said, "Impressive, Master Kenway,"

"Not quite," Haytham closed his eyes and calmly sighed, the helicopters above him slowly landed one by one at the deck which moved them down to the hangar below.

"I lagged, and because of it one of my helicopters didn't survive," he mulled over his imperfection as he gazed with melancholy out in front of himself at the coastal part of the city.

"Is there something wrong?" the man in brown asked.

"According to my PRS Databank, I grew up and lived in England. How bothersome. Because of that info, my processing power was disturbed," his face was unmoved but his voice was hard. Charles silently observed him. Several windows appeared before his eyes as he performed a diagnostic scan.

"Health scan complete. Do you want me to perform a thorough system check-up on your union core, Master?"

"No need," Haytham answered instantly. He fixed his hat and looked at the city of London with disgust. "Continue on our mission. Launch the F-18 class," he commanded as the lift deck on the stern of his ship descended again before emerging with a pair of F-18 aircrafts. The planes immediately rolled to the tarmac and took to the air.

Several similar aircrafts emerged in turn and launched from the other tarmac towards the city of London to begin their assault on the country.

* * *

Woohoo! Finally updated! Now some of you noticed that the titanic and her sister ships (on the previous chapter) noticed that all 4 funnels are emitting smoke...well I know that, originally, the fourth funnel of the olympic class is a dummy. I described it like that because I'm planing a massive role for those beautiful ships.

Special thanks to TodayIsTuesdayToo for proofreading and editing :)


End file.
